Choto Mate Kudasai!
Choto Made Kudaisai! (チョトマテクダサイ！; Please Wait A Second!) is a song originally released by the group S/mileage. It was written and composed by Tsunku and arranged Hirata Shouichirou. The song features S/mileage members Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, and Tamura Meimi. A B C AsianPopCollabs= * Wada Ayaka: KatChen * Fukuda Kanon: musicyukipi * Nakanishi Kana: scratchthat2009 * Takeuchi Akari: Kila * Katsuta Rina: loveanimeever * Tamura Meimi: BloodQueen1000 |-| Cele☆Star= * Wada Ayaka: Sakura * Fukuda Kanon: Yumi * Nakanishi Kana: Chiyo * Takeuchi Akari: Kerri * Katsuta Rina: Jeje * Tamura Meimi: Namii D E F DIACOLORS= * Wada Ayaka: Mina * Fukuda Kanon: Anaa * Nakanishi Kana: Kei * Takeuchi Akari: Hachi * Katsuta Rina: Miki * Tamura Meimi: Kaori |-| E/gaochuu= * Wada Ayaka: Michiko * Fukuda Kanon: C-ko * Nakanishi Kana: Haruna * Takeuchi Akari: Byaku * Katsuta Rina: Mitsuko * Tamura Meimi: Asuka |-| F/airytale= * Wada Ayaka: Sakura * Fukuda Kanon: Mia * Nakanishi Kana: Chiyo * Takeuchi Akari: Fuyu * Katsuta Rina: Ayami * Tamura Meimi: Kaori P Pucchi! Project= * Wada Ayaka: Aqua * Fukuda Kanon: Icchan * Nakanishi Kana: Michi * Takeuchi Akari: Kiki * Katsuta Rina: Neru * Tamura Meimi: Asuka |-| PuriPuriProject!= * Wada Ayaka: Sakura * Fukuda Kanon: Mia * Nakanishi Kana: Blissy * Takeuchi Akari: Hachiko * Katsuta Rina: Jenny * Tamura Meimi: Neru S T Smile Owl= * Wada Ayaka: Ele * Fukuda Kanon: Sakura * Takeuchi Akari: Rae * Nakanishi Kana: Jenny * Katsuta Rina: Satsuna * Tamura Meimi: Misha |-| S/umairu Sigma= * Wada Ayaka: Aqua * Fukuda Kanon: Icchan * Nakanishi Kana: Michi * Takeuchi Akari: Kiki * Katsuta Rina: Neru * Tamura Meimi: Asuka |-| Sunshine Girls= * Wada Ayaka: Night * Fukuda Kanon: Anaa * Nakanishi Kana: Erika * Takeuchi Akari: Pichi * Katsuta Rina: Miuky * Tamura Meimi: Mina |-| Sweet! Project= * Wada Ayaka: Lau * Fukuda Kanon: Eliza * Nakanishi Kana: Sariah * Takeuchi Akari: Vaniia * Katsuta Rina: Dahisuke * Tamura Meimi: Natalii |-| Tsubomi= * Wada Ayaka: Chuurippu * Fukuda Kanon: Higanbana * Nakanishi Kana: Kisagi * Takeuchi Akari: Sakuraso * Katsuta Rina: Tsubaki * Tamura Meimi: Tanpopo Note: These are casts that are not official groups but still covered the song. HimawariProjecto= * Wada Ayaka: Shion * Fukuda Kanon: Kenya * Nakanishi Kana: Maki * Takeuchi Akari: Laury * Katsuta Rina: Mia * Tamura Meimi: Fluffy Pro! Chicks= * Kaibon * Rae * Miyu * Sarah * Sakisaki |-| Zettai♀Cuties= * Tamaneko * Akimoto Miharu * Aya Amekiri * Inoue Megami * Hashimoto Aimi |-| Paradice= * My-chan * Malice * Tamaneko * Puri * Cherri |-| Taiyou= * Dhewie * Hime * Kei * Kirari * Janjan 《歌ってみた》 【Sunshine Girls】 「チョとマテクダサイ!」 | Sunshine Girls 【歌ってみた】 F airytale Chotto Matte Kudasai|F/airytale APC Chotto Matte Kudasai! Collab|AsianPopCollabs 【PuriPuriProject!】 『Chotto Matte Kudasai!』|PuriPuriProject! 「歌ってみた」 Chotto Matte Kudasai! 《Pro! Chicks》|Pro! Chicks 【E gaochuu】- Chotto Matte Kudasai Groupdub|E/gaochuu « 歌って見た » DIACOLORS - チョとマテクダサイ!|DIACOLORS 【Smile Owl】S mileage - Chotto Matte Kudasai【歌ってみた】|Smile Owl ♬ 歌ってみた ♬ Choto Matte Kudasai Zettai♀Cuties *DEBUT*|Zettai♀Cuties 《海外６人で歌ってみた》【Tsubomi】 「チョトマテクダサイ! 」|Tsubomi 《歌ってみた》【天国】チョとマテクダサイ!【Paradice】|Paradice Pucchi! Project 『チョトマテクダサイ!』|Pucchi! Project 〔太陽〕歌ってみた『チョトマテクダサイ!』|Taiyou Choto Mate Kudasai -Groupdub 8- |HimawariProjecto